monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Xochiquetzal Coatlicue
Xochiquetzal Coatlicue - Pochodząca z Meksyku, córka bogini Coatlicue. Dziewczyna, to uzdolniona pisarka a swoje idee utrwala w formie scenariuszy filmowych. Bardzo kręci ją motyw zombie apokalipsy, chociaż widuje te stworzenia na codzień, to właśnie ten motyw guruje w jej twórczości. Dziewczyna, może sprawiać wrażenie wręcz obsesyjnej na punkcie swoich pasji, zwłaszcza na punkcie szukania skarbów. Zbiera wszelkie mapy jakie tylko dostaną się w jej pazury. Wielokrotnie, wybywała na ekspedycje z tym związane, aczkolwiek ku jej rozczarowaniu, kończyły się fiaskiem. Jeśli Xochi znajdzie sobie rzecz, która niesamowicie ją zainteresuje, jest w stanie włożyć mas energii oraz czasu, by osiągnąć cel. Często zmienia kolor swoich włosów, najczęściej na jakieś różnokolorowe ombre. Osobowość Xochi, to dziewczyna którą nadewszystko cechuje upartość. Jeśli coś sobie ubzdura, nie spocznie, dopóki dopóty nie osiągnie swojego celu. Dziewczynę, nie ciągnie do zawiązywania relacji - zwłaszcza tych damsko - męskich, przez co może wydawać się osobą, która tylko bawi się uczuciami zakochanych w niej chłopców. Xochiquetzal, jest także osobą impulsywną - ma w sobie wiele z choleryka, i brzydzi się "chodzących ideałów", według Xochi nie ma osób idealnych, a te, które strają się pokazywać od (wręcz za bardzo) najlepszej strony, uważa za najbardziej fałszywe. Xochi, czasem wydaje się być osobą wręcz obsesyjną, skupioną jedynie na sqoich celach oraz marzeniach, lecz w przeciwieństwie do większości choleryków, dziewczyna potrafi opanować swoje emocje wtedy, kiedy jest to najbardziej potrzebne, dzięki czemu jest powszechnie akceptowana oraz lubiana. Nastolatkę, cechuje także wytrwałość. Dziewczyna, jeśli weźmie za coś odpowiedzialność, nie porzuci projektu. Bez wątpienia, nastolatka nie należy do osób z niską samooceną - doskonale wie na co ją stać, i zawsze daje z siebie sto procent możliwości. Jeśli brać się za coś, to na poważnie i do końca. Dziewczyna, jest także osobą pyszną, bardzo uwielbia wysłuchiwać pochwał, zwłaszcza tych dotyczących jej pracy. Do tych pozytywnych cech nastolatki, trzeba się cierpliwie dokopać. Na codzień, bywa chłodna a żeby nie powiedzieć zołzowata. Jest bardzo wymagająca, ma wysokie standardy i nie zadowoli się byle czym. Z zabójczą skutecznością dąży do tego, by wszystko nad czym sprawuje pieczę, było perfekcyjne oraz dopięte na ostatni guzik. Xochi posiada silną wolę i nie łatwo namącić jej w głowie. Wygląd Xochi to wysoka, smukła dziewczyna o pół beżowej cerze. Jej włosy, barwy jasnego blondu sprawiają wrażenie nie uczesanych. Z głowy nastolatki wyrastają dwa, blado brzoskwiniowe węże. Tęczówki nastolatki, są zlotej barwy a jej cieńka źrenica, nadaje zwierzęcego wyglądu. Usta, Xochi ma dosyć wydatne, często pokrywa je pomadką o barwie brzoskwinii, brwi nastolatki są nie co ciemniejsze od jej włosów. Paznokcie upiorki, są niesamowicie łudząco podobne do pazurów jaguara, oraz tak samo ostre. Dziewczyna, ukrywa dobrze swoją opadającą, nie pokrytą mięśniami szczękę, dzięki szeregom zabiegów kosmetycznych oraz technikom charakteryzacji rodem z Hollywood. Relacje 'Rodzina' Xochiquetzal, jest córką bogini Coatlicue. Dziewczyna posiada rodzeństwo. Siostrę bliźniaczkę - Chalchiuhticue, jednak przez długi okres czasu, nastolatki nie wiedziały o swoim istnienii. Wszystko dlatego, że podczas gdy Chalchi została z matką, Xochiquetzal trafiła na ziemię i była wychowywana przez normalską rodzinę. 'Dalsza rodzina' Wiadomo, że w Straszyceum uczy się jedna z członkiń rodziny Xochi - Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui. 'Przyjaciele' Xochiquetzal przyjaźni się z Casperem Blazing i Huang Wang. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna, zaznajomiła się z Berenkcą Blazing oraz z Madiredalineida Mayahuel. 'Wrogowie' Już pierwszego dnia nauki, Xochi nie zapałała sympatią do Marcy La'Sweet oraz Michelle Cake. Pierwsza z nich, naraziła się nastolatce swoją kapryśnością, zaś drugą Xochi nie trawi z uwagi na wrażenie "chodzącego ideału", co niesamowicie blondynkę u innych osób denerwuje. 'Miłość' Xochi, nie jest osobą szukającą relacji na stałe, i wiele z jej doświadczenia sercowego to przygoda "jednorazowa". Dziewczynę, można nazwać serco łamaczką. Ma wielu zalotników, ale potrafi ich szybko spławić. 'Zwierzę' Xochi, odkąd sięga pamicią, jest wielką miłośniczką fretek. Niestety, sama nie posiada zwierzaka. 'Historie relacji' 'Berenica Blazing' Poznały się podczas trwania w Straszyceum przerwy świątecznej. Była dość przyjazna pogoda, więc chcąc wywabić nastolatki w plener, czacha szkoły postanowiła zoorganizować konkurs na film krótkometrażowy, dotyczący wiosny. Xochi, kiedy tylko usłyszała co szykuje się w szkole, momentalnie chwyciła notes z scenariuszami i nawet do głowy jej nie przyszło, że na co dzień przecież nikomu nie pokazuje swoich pomysłów. Największą przeszkodą, okazało się jednak...brak aktora do roli pierwszoplanowej....Xochi bardzo zależało na konkursie i nie chciała angażować pierwszej, lepszej osoby z korytarza a co gorsza - bez jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia aktorskiego. Wtedy to, natknęła się na gryfkę, bez powodzenia próbującą przekonać do czegoś jedną ze zwoich znajomych. W pewnej chwili, Berenica odstawiła niezłą szopkę - jej scena płaczu, wydała się Xochi być godna nawet Oscara. Kiedy koleżanka gryfki odeszła, Xochiquetzal podbiegła i prosto z mostu spytała, jakim cudem gryfka osiągnęła swój cel, nawiązała się między nastolatkami koleżeńska rozmowa. Berenica, wziéła udział w projekcie Xochi, lecz niestety zajęły jedyniw drugie miejsce, mimo to obie przyznały że wyśmienicie im się współpracowało. Zostały w kontakcie. 'Madiredalineida Mayahuel' Madiredalineidę, Xochi poznała z inicjatywy Endeneiderdele. Dziewczyna, poznała ze sobą obie nastolatki, aczkolwiek początkowo...nie potrafiły złapać dobrego kontaktu. Obie panie, po prostu - miały zbyt oddzielne zdania. Wszystko, zmieniło się, kiedy w czasie awarii w Straszyceum, obie zostały uwięzione...w windzie. Chociaż początkowo wylewały na siebie żale, w końcu doszły do wniosku że lepiej współpracować niż wbijać sobie wzajemne szpilę. Nastolatki, wkrótce potem zostały uwolnione, złapały koleżeński kontakt, ku ucieszy Endeneiderdele, aczkolwiek są razem rzadko widywane. 'Michelle Cake' Obie poznały się podczas trwania w Straszyceum egzaminów. Zabiegana Xochi już od ranka miała urwanie głowy, ze zbieraniem notatek, zaś Michelle spokojne zajrzała sobie do straszystołówki. Kiedy wysza z pomieszczenia, z kubkiem świeżej, gorącej kawy, wpadła dosłownie na Xochiquetzal. Boginka zdenerwowała sié ostro, zaś kosmitce zrobiło się nie wyobrażalnie smutno. Xochi krzyknęła by już więcej nie wchodziła jej w paradę, ale Michelle za wszelką cenę chciała jakoś odkupić swoje winy. Kilkukrotnie "przypadkiem" odnajdywała Xochi, pytając z uśmiechem czy czegoś by nie potrzebowała. Jakkolwiek boginka miała początkowo ubaw z kosmitki, tak jej natrętność zaczęła powoli dawać się meksykance we znaki. Michelle, naprawdę było bardzo głupio z powodu zalania notatek boginki tamtego dnia - w ramach rewanżu, przynosiła dziewczynie ciepłe obiadki, kawkę no po prostu usługująca na pełen etat. Kiedy dziewczyna, podczas trwania kółka zainteresowań wtargnęła z kolejnym obiadkiem dla Xochi, cierpliwość meksykanki sięgnęła zenitu. Nakrzyczała na Michelle, co zaskutkowało tym, że kosmitka wybiegła z sali z płaczem i od tamtej chwili trzyma się od boginki na dystans. Xochi absolutnie nie czuje się winna. Dziewczyna uważa że ktoś wreszcie kiedyś by musiał wygarnąć kosmitce, co sądzi o jej zachowaniu. Przynajmniej teraz ma spokój. Zainteresowania 'Kinematografia' Xochi, nadewszystko kocha kino. Nieustannie, funduje sobie bilwty na nowe seanse, i z zapartum tchem śledzi losy sławnych aktorów. Swoją przyszłość, wiąże właśnie z kinematografią, największym marzeniem nastolatki jest zostanie reżyserką. 'Pisanie scenariuszy' Dziewczyna jest uzdolnioną pisarką. W wolnych chwilach, kocha spisywać na papier swoje pomysły, najczęściej w jej pisaninie przewija się ulubiono motyw dziewczyny, mianowicie - apokalipsa zombie. Niestety, Xochi chowa do szuflady wszelkie swoje dzieła, w obawie że zostałaby zwyczajnie wyśmiana. 'Szukanie skarbów' Dziewczyna, wprost uwielbia gromadzić mapy wszelkiego rodzaju. Wielokrotnie podejmowała się odnalezienia zaznaczonych na nich miejsc prawdopodobnego ukrycia skarbu, aczkolwiek wszystko jak dotąd kończyło się absolutną porażką oraz jedynie marnowaniem energii i czasu Xochiquetzal. Zdolności *'Siła' - Xochi, będąc córką Coatlicue,odznacza się wyjątkową siłą. *'Pazury' - Dziewczyna, potrafi chować oraz wysuwać swoje długie, oraz ostre niczym u jaguara paznokcie. *'Długowieczność' - Jako potomikini boginii, dziewczyna starzeje się o wiele, wiele wolniej niż inne osoby. Nie jest nieśmiertelna, z uwagi na fakt że jej ojcem był najzwyklejszy człowiek. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Xochi. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Pytaj, a będzie Ci dane" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Dobrego dezodorantu oraz notesu do spisywania pomysłów. *'Najbardziej lubi...' - Kinematografię (w szczególności motyw apokalipsy zmobie), pisać oraz szukać skarbów. *'...A najmniej' - Swoją przypadłość do niezbyt przyjemnego zapachu ciała. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - W pokoju dziewczyny, znajduje się olbrzymia tablica korkowa, na której poprzyczepiane ma zdjęcia różnych miejsc, które odwiedziła. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po dwóch wężach wyrastających z jej głowy. *Po charakterystycznym, bijącym od jej osoby nieprzyjemnym zapachu. *Po bardzo długich paznokciach, przypominających pazury jaguara. *Jeśli dziewczyna nie nałoży odpowiedniego makijażu, lub wystarczająco silnego - widoczna jest jej nie pokryta mięśniami i skórą szczęka. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana przez Amity od Liścia, a następnie przygarnięta przez Rochi. *Genetics oraz styl ubioru zostały zaprojektowane przez Amity. Natomiast obecny basic, Xochi zawdzięcza pracy Liścia w The Sims4. *Jej imię oznacza "Kwieciste pióro" i pochodzi z j. Nahuatl, oraz z azteckiej mitologii. Dzieli je z aztecką boginą miłości, kwiatów oraz dzieci. Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2018. Xochiquetzal ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Xochiquetzal zostały rozpuszczone i sięgają jej talii, z tym że część włosów jest spięta w luźnego koka na głowie. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w brązowy, wiązany wokół szyji top z łańcuszkiem w kształcie węża, jasnoniebieskie jeansy z podwiniętymi nogawkami, a wokół bioder ma związaną popielatą kurtkę o czarnych ornamentach. Buty Xochi to brązowe obuwie, z zapięciami wokół kostek na które składają się pojedyńcze frędzelki. Jej makijaż jest bardzo delikatny - zaledwie szare cienie do powiek i brzoskwiniowa pomadka. 'First Day of School/New Scaremester' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Xochiquetzal FDOS - NS.jpg|Oficjalny art Część włosów Xochiquetzal związana jest w luźnego koczka na środku głowy, a część rozpuszczona swobodnie. Czoło dziewczyny zdobi opaska w stylu Hippie chic, z kryształkiem pośrodku. Boginka ma na sobie brazowawą, luźną koszulkę z pół przeźroczystymi bufiastymi rękawami, oraz sięgające końca łydek, proste jeansy w jasnym odcieniu. Spodnie zdobią czarne ornamenty. Wokół bioder Xochiquetzal ma zapięty czarny pas, z szeroką, srebrną klamrą a jej szyję zdobi długi, czarny naszyjnik przypominający wijące się węże. Buty nastolatki to orzechowe półbuty z zapięxiem wokół kostek. Są na czarnej podeszwie. Prawy nadgarstek upiorki zdobi bransoletka z czarnych koralików. Na makijaż dziewczyny składają się: beżowa pomadka i cienie do powiek w tym samym kolorze. Dodatkowo, dołączono do niej beżową torebkę - kosmetyczkę z różową górą i na czarnym pasku. Klasyczny potwór left Coatlicue – bogini ziemi, życia i śmierci. Wyobrażana jako kobieta w spódniczce z węży i naszyjniku z ludzkich dłoni i głów, o stopach zakończonych pazurami jaguara. W wierzeniach azteckich symbolizowała Ziemię – dawczynię życia i Ziemię – pożerającą wszystko, co w niej pogrzebane. Była też matką Quetzalcoatla i Xolotla, a także boga słońca Huitzilopochtli (którego według legendy urodziła jako dziewica po przyjęciu w siebie spadającej z nieba pierzastej piłki), Księżyca i Gwiazd. Występowała również jako Cihuacoatl (kobieta wąż) i Tlazolteotl (bogini zjadająca grzechy). Aztekowie dość okrutnie czcili Coatlicue, składając jej ofiary z ludzi, wierząc, że krew daje ziemi płodność. Według podań co roku bogini łączyła się z własnym synem Xipe Totekiem, który w czasie aktu składał głęboko w jej łonie ziarna kukurydzy. By ziarna wykiełkowały, bogini potrzebowała wsparcia śmiertelnych i dlatego jej kapłani zapewniali je, ofiarując serca żywcem wydarte ofiarom, nawadniając glebę ich krwią i sadząc w ziemi odrąbane głowy, ręce i serca, które bogini dołączała do swego gnijącego naszyjnika. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|270pxMeksyk – państwo w Ameryce Północnej. Sąsiaduje ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi (na północy), z Oceanem Spokojnym (na zachodzie i południu), Zatoką Meksykańską i Morzem Karaibskim (na wschodzie) oraz z Gwatemalą i Belize (na południu i południowym wschodzie). Meksyk zajmuje powierzchnię prawie 2 mln km², co daje mu pod tym względem 14. miejsce na świecie. Z prawie 117 mln mieszkańców jest 11. krajem pod względem liczby ludności. Meksyk jest federacją 31 stanów i Dystryktu Federalnego, w którego skład wchodzi stolica – miasto Meksyk – jest jednym z najgęściej zaludnionych miast na świecie. Jest jedynym przedstawicielem, wraz z Chile, Ameryki Łacińskiej w OECD, co było możliwe dzięki silnej pozycji w regionie i ustabilizowanej sytuacji gospodarczej. Od momentu wejścia do porozumienia o wolnym handlu ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi i Kanadą (NAFTA) w 1994 gospodarka Meksyku wkroczyła na ścieżkę dynamicznego rozwoju gospodarczego. W 2000 roku po raz pierwszy od kilkudziesięciu lat władzę utraciła PRI. Jej hegemonia została przerwana dopiero po wygranej Vicente Foxa w wyborach prezydenckich. Meksyk należy do grupy krajów nowo uprzemysłowionych oraz należy do państw określanych jako wschodzące potęgi tzw. emerging powers. Według przewidywań banku Goldman Sachs, do roku 2020 Meksyk ma stać się siódmą pod względem wielkości gospodarką na świecie i ma należeć do grupy najszybciej rozwijających się gospodarek. Spowoduje to, że do 2050 roku ma stać się już piątą co do wielkości gospodarką na świecie. Galeria Chalchiticue by Rochi.jpeg|To spojrzenie mówi - Don't look at me, please.... Xochiquetzal ID.jpg|Basic Tempie i Xochi szkic.jpg|Szkic z Temperance Bon Xochiquetzal ID new.jpg Xochiquetzal rID.jpg Xochiquetzal szybki szkic.jpg W różnych seriach Xochiquetzal FDOS - NS.jpg|First day of School/New Scaremester Od innych Xochiquetzal Skullette by A.G.png|Skullette od Amity.Gala Xochi Skullette by Pixie.png|Skullette od PixieGiggler XochiSimsy.png|w Simsach od Liścia XochiSimsytwarz.png|Twarz Xochi w simsach od Liścia Meta timeline *'2016' - Amity adoptuje od Liścia pomysl na córkę Coatlicue. *'2017' - Amity ujawnia wygląd oraz imię i naziwsko dziewczyny. *'2018' - Postać trafia do Rochi. Zmienia jej imię. Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Meksyk Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija